


People Too

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Spierfeld is Lyfe [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Hybrid thing I guess, M/M, Oreos, idk how tags work, simonverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Bram has a job at ShadyCreek Observatory Center, and meets some friends who he may or may not help in ways they never imagined...





	People Too

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a wattpad: Fighting_French_Fry, where I will post these exact same stories

I hate my job. Scratch that, I despise my job. If I could quit, I would in an instant, without even a second thought. 

Sadly, I cannot, and dozens of people are getting imprisoned, beaten, and treated like wild animals. 

Note my emphasis on the word "people". I strongly believe the creatures held captive at ShadyCreek Observatory Center (which is more of a prison) are not BEASTS. They are just humans, who happen to be unique. No different than my skin being black and Garrett's white. 

I walked slowly through the long, monstrous hallways, leading to the sickening sights of cages. 

You heard me right. These people are held in BARRED CAGES like the lion at your favorite zoo. I gripped my lunch bag tighter, as I continued down towards my first victim. 

I refer to the people trapped here as victims, because NONE of this was their choice. They were forcibly taken from their homes because some of them MAY or may not have horns, tails, or claws. Occasionally hooves and, rarely, an actual snout. 

I walked slowly, only stopping when I heard a slight whimpering coming from the cage to my left. 

Have I expressed to you the EXTREME quantity of hate I hold in my heart, specifically for this place?

I cautiously approached the entrance to the cage, taking the ring of keys off the loop of my belt. 

"Are you ok?" I whispered out, not aware of who made the pitiful sound. I heard a gasp and a few moments of shuffling, before silence. Taking every precaution, I walked into the prison. 

No matter how hard I searched, I couldn't locate the person who whimpered. There were multiple fake trees and brand new toys scattered through the cage, maybe to make it seem like a better habitat. 

Apparently the best habitat for them to live isn't their home, with their family and friends and people they love. 

I heard a soft fluttering sound, and realized it came from above me. I slowly looked up like I was the star in a horror movie, and I was about to get mauled. 

The person was crouching on the rafters above the cage. Upon further inspection, I realized the FRONT of the cage was bars, but the rest was like a normal, window and doorless room, that casually had fake plants and the toys literally used for tigers scattered around. 

The moment he noticed I had seen him, we quickly made eye contact before he backed away. 

"Hey I'm not here to hurt you" I said softly, not wanting to further scare the boy. I heard a slight scoff. 

"Right and you chose THIS job because these people have absolutely no intentions of harming me" the boy remarked, sarcasm heavy in his tone. I laughed a little. 

"Like I had a choice. It was either work here, or be sent off to boot camp, and although my soccer calves may be deceiving, I'm not physically capable of waking up at the crack of dawn to exercise" I told him, one eyebrow raised, though I doubt he could see from all the way up on the ceiling. 

"My names Simon"

"Bram Greenfeld. Nice to meet you, Simon. Hey how did you get up on the rafters?" Honestly this kid scared me. I didn't want him to fall and DIE. I only took this job because A) Boot camp and B) might as well protect the people imprisoned here. 

He fell off. Scratch that, hey literally STEPPED off. The moment he started falling, I sprinted towards him. 

"ohmYGOD WAIT" I he was midair, and then he wasn't. He flew upwards. With his WINGS. 

"Holy shit" I muttered under my breath, seeing the boy flying through the air, with literal ANGEL WINGS, each about 7 feet in across, with shimmering white feathers. I mean, Id like to believe they'd shimmer if he wasn't imprisoned in this thick layer of dirt. 

I heard an adorable, genuine laugh coming from right above me. I felt like a helicopter was landing right above me. Then he was standing right in front of me, and DAMN. 

"Hoooooooly wow" I said, stretching out the "oh" for a good 3 seconds. He giggled a little bit more. 

Wow he was really cute. Simon has literally rendered me to the point of saying "holy wow". It makes me shudder at the thought. 

But Simon, with his cute, probably blond (it was caked in dirt) disheveled hair, eyes like the midst of a thunderstorm, his EVERYTHING. 

"Bram?" I heard Simon ask, his voice tinted with concern. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. 

"Oh uh yeah?" 

"Sorry you were just staring into space for a few minutes. I thought you were having a seizure" he said. I chuckled a bit, my mind a bit preoccupied with the gorgeous boy standing in front of me. 

If I wasn't already gay, Simon would have, without a doubt, been my turning point. 

I heard a quiet grumbling noise, that was obviously coming from Simon. He looked embarrassed and wrapped his arms around his midriff. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He just silently nodded and glanced quickly at his-

His food bowl. It looked like an actual dog bowl. It was filled with RAW MEAT. No wonder this kid is hungry: he doesn't want tapeworms and food poisoning. 

"Here. Take it" I said, handing him my lunchbox. He looked skeptical at first, but when I insisted again, he gladly complied and ate my food. 

"What's this?" He asked, holding up my dessert. 

"That's an Oreo, also known as God's greatest gift to mankind. Try it!" I encouraged, Simon staring wearily at it. Eventually, he ate it, and smiled the most ADORABLE and brightest and most BEAUTIFUL smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Greenfeld!" I heard a voice call out from my walkie talkie. It was an annoying voice I'd grown to really despise. 

"Yes, Addison?" I said out loud, walking out of Simon's cage. I waved to him politely before locking it again. 

I took a quick glance at the label on the cage. It said the usual: Human hybrid. 

Not: Simon the human who also happens to have wings.

"Get to my office immediately" I heard Martin call. God I hate that guy. He's the main reason all these people are trapped in this "zoo". 

I mean, he wasn't the one who decided "hey these people are different, let's lock them up" he was more like the person who said "I'll step up and run the business" 

I walked quickly down the well lit hallway. These douchebags were making enough money to spend EXTRA on vending machines that served all those different foods (you know, actual meals. Like soups, sandwiches, hamburgers), but they couldn't spare a CENT to improve the living of the humans taken HOSTAGE here. 

"I'm here" I said as I walked into his office. I had to speak out loud to make me presence known, because this man has an office the size of a mediocre apartment. 

"Ah, Bram. Take a seat" he said. Martin was sitting at his desk, fiddling with something. He motioned to the chair across from him. "So I'm assigning you to cell block A"

That's the block Simon is in!

"Because all of the other workers refuse to do so. We're also getting a new attraction-" 

Person. They are people. 

"So it'll be 3 hybrids-"

PEOPLE

"That you're taking care of. I know you can do it, Abraham"

I hate the fact, that my mom raised me right, and I'm so damn POLITE, because if not, I absolutely would have dropped everything and punched this jerk in the teeth.

"Ok"

*TIME duh duh duh GOT ANY SKIPS*

"So what's up with your name, Bram?" Simon asked me. We were hanging out in his cage (because he's not allowed anywhere else), and we were just asking each other questions. 

"What ever could you mean?" 

"Well" he started. "BRAM isn't exactly a normal name. It's more like a nickname. But the question is: nickname for what?" He explained. I laughed a bit, but before I could even begun answering his question, there was an obnoxiously loud rattling sound, coming down block A. 

"I think it's the new kid" I said to Simon uncertainly. He just shrugged, giving me an unknowing look. I slowly walked out, trying to get a glimpse of the new person. 

She was getting dragged into the cage on Simons left, with her ankles and wrists chained and held by two other employees. 

They shoved the girl into her new cage, as she struggled, but to no avail. The girl at hand looked about Simons age, and was screaming bloody murder. 

I was to be taking care of her. Great. 

"Uh hi. My name is Bram" I introduced myself, when the handlers, Eleanor and Alice had left. I saw Simon had glared at them, but I paid no mind to that. 

I looked down at Leah. She was a dog hybrid, with ears, a tail, and a bit of snout thing. 

She spit at my feet in response. I didnt react, though I wanted to, because I knew that'd make her trust me even less. 

"Want an Oreo?" I offered, giving her a cookie that had been meant for Simon. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it in her mouth, and when seeing no intention besides good in my eyes, chewed and swallowed the treat. 

"What's your name?" I asked her. She continued to glare at me, before quickly responding. 

"Leah" I nodded happily. 

"Well Leah, I'm Bram, the person on the cage to your right is Simon, the cage to your left is Nick, and straight across from you is Abby" I said, introducing her. I heard a dismal chorus of "hi Leah"s, but that was short lived at best. 

"And trust me, Leah. I want to be here just as much as you do. It was either this job or boot camp. I decided to choose a job where I could be a bit of sunshine in the middle of a thunderstorm, and give people Oreos, or chat" I explained. She seemed less threatened by me, and I was thankful. 

That is, until the gracious Mr. Addison decided to come barging in, speaking loudly on his phone. 

"YEAH YEAH I KNOW... NO I .... I DONT... OK FINE" he was saying. Leah immediately scurried backwards into her cage. I rolled my eyes. 

"Martin, can you cool your jets? You're scaring the people!" I called in his direction. 

"They are not PEOPLE, Bram, they are animals. Hybrids. Monsters" he corrected, then continued to speak at the same, if not LOUDER volume into his phone. 

I turned back to Leah, after the sound of Martins 

"I'm sorry about that dickwad" she scoffed a bit from the back of her cage. "If you ever need me, I'm here from 7 to 5, and hit the bars of your cage three times for specifically me. I'll know you want something, when someone else will think you're just being annoying" I laughed. She cracked a bit of a smile, and nodded a bit.

"That goes for everyone on this cellblock" I said, turning around a bit. Then I went back to Simons cage. 

"Hey" I said, sitting down. He waved back a little. We chatted for what seemed like hours, until I knew I had to feed them. I was revolted by the sight of the raw beef, and knew these people were too, so, using my salary (not that I need any money), I buy them meals from the vending machines. 

"Ok... so I have orders for: one burger" 

"Yeah!" Nick called. 

"A plate of Mac and Cheese"

"Mhm" Leah agreed. 

"Caesar Salad"

"Ye" Abby shouted. 

"And a LOT of Oreos" 

Simon laughed a bit, and nodded. 

"Alright guys, I'll get your food" I said, walking away towards the machines. 

*the time... it's... SKIPPING*

"You have got to stop feeding the animals human food" Martin told me in his office. I was in the midst of taking everyone's orders when he came up and grabbed me by the collar, dragging me back to his office. 

"They are people" I argued. He just rolled his eyes. 

"Promise this won't happen again, Bram, or you will loose this job" I nodded quickly, not wanting to leave my friends in the care of this asshole. He's not even a normal asshole, Martin is a MONKEY'S asshole. 

"Good" he waved me off, and I sped back to the cages. 

"I'm getting you guys out of here, and I have a plan" I told them. They looked shocked, then immediately agreed to help.

*another time skip, as to not spoil the master plan*

I quietly walked through the cell block. Today was a zoo day, meaning actual civilians could come in and view the people here. 

I had two people placed in the crowd. 

The first was Garrett. He was responsible for distracting everybody, by any means necessary. 

The second was Cal. He was the one who would, in all the confusion during Garrett's distraction, block out the cameras. I wouldn't be ANYWHERE near the scene, so no fingers could be pointed at me. Of course, I gave Simon the keys. 

Simon was responsible for getting Nick, Leah, and Abby to safety, by flying away. I had made sure to have a very large window open near their cell block. 

"FREE ICE CREAM IN THE PARKING LOT" I heard Garrett yell, from all the way across the building. Not that it was very large in the first place, but Garrett had the loudest voice of any person I knew. 

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and scrambled outside. I decided now was the best time to make my way in the opposite direction of Simon, though it killed me to do so. 

I heard distant shouts from the security office, and I was surprised that those lazy bums hadn't gotten up to get the alleged ice cream. 

Cal must have done his part. I made my way to the cells very quickly now, because my sever anxiety had pointed out EVERY flaw in our plan, and I needed to see if they got out ok. 

The alarms were blaring now, and I ran even faster. I opened the double doors that led to where Simon, Leah, Nick and Abby were, to see Simon on the ground, unconscious. 

He had a big purple bruise on the side of his head, and his wings were extended. 

Nick, having a monkey tail, had been able to swing away with Leah and Abby in tow, but Simon was left in the dust. 

What shitty friends. 

I quickly picked him up, not caring about the consequences. 

"It'll be ok" I whispered in his ear, not certain whether I was telling him, or myself. I ran out the door and dashed to my car. Nick, Abby and Leah were already inside, this being another part of the plan. 

What wasn't part of the plan, was being shot at. With actual bullets. Nick was panicking, Abby was screaming, and Leah was covering her ears, the sounds being all too loud. I tried to drive away, but they got a tire. 

I pulled out, the tire slowly deflating, as we went speeding past. It hadn't been five minutes by the time the air was totally gone. 

We were in quite a pickle. 

Apparently the loud noises had woken Simon up, because he grabbed me, Leah, Nick and Abby, and hauled us up and out of the car. We were all screaming, as he soared into the air. 

Well I was screaming in delight, me being pressed right up against Simon, feeling the air rushing past. 

Everyone else was screaming in absolute terror. 

I could tell each flap of his wings was putting Simon in pain, and I didnt know what to do about it. 

I was backseat driving for what was probably the whole time, until we got to my favorite place: home. We couldn't stay long, just long enough to recover a bit, and grab supplies. 

"Ok guys, we're here" I said, as Simon landed on my porch. I quickly made plans for us to go to my vacation home in California, and was about to tell everybody, when Simon collapsed in my arms. 

"SIMON" I yelled worriedly. Everyone crowded around him, shouting, their tones matching mine. 

"Wait" I started, looking at the group. "What happened to Simon in the cells? Why was he unconscious? What is this BRUISE doing here" I drilled them. They all looked worried. 

"A security guard, Eleanor, I think her name was, came to stop us from escaping. They got in a fight, and Simon made us go ahead without him. We were reluctant, but did so anyway, because we could hear people coming" Abby explained, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. After hearing they DIDNT leave him to rot, and that he encouraged them to, I layed off them a little. Only a little. They still left him, end of story.

“We need to get him some food. He exhausted himself, carrying all of us here. We need to take my moms car next” I said, ordering people around. As I was packing food away from the kitchen, I heard Simon wake up on the couch. 

“Where am I?” He mumbled, as I giggled a bit. How cliche of him to ask THAT when he woke up. 

“You’re at my house” I answered him, offering Simon some tea, while further explaining everything. 

Leah, Abby, and Nick had been moving things inside and out of the house, and I heard the car door slam shut on the driveway. 

“Finally” I muttered under my breath, as they came back inside to get us into the car. I carried Simon bridal style, insisting he couldn’t walk. 

I placed him inside the passenger side of the front, and sat in the drivers seat. 

“Where are we going?” Abby asked me from the third row. 

“Get ready to enjoy California!” I told them as they all cheered. 

*DO IT! JUST DO IT! SKIP THE TIME*

Everyone was asleep, and I was still driving. I had just gotten a venti caramel macchiato, and was chock full of caffeine. We had all been driving for hours, and we weren’t even CLOSE to our destination. 

“Hey” I heard Simon say quietly from the seat next to me. 

“Hi” I whisper back. 

“Thanks for saving us back there. You didn’t need to do that” he said, his voice sounding incredibly sad. 

“Except I did. You guys shouldn’t be TRAPPED in those cages. You’re people. Sure, you’re WEIRD people, but that means you’re different. Not less” I told him. He laughed a bit. 

“Did you get that last thing from Temple Grandin?” He asked me. I laughed, and nodded. 

“But seriously. I absolutely had to do that. You guys deserve FREEDOM. You deserve to NOT be trapped all day every day, you deserve to run free” I said. I noticed a single (man) tear, falling down his face. He started deep into my soul, with those marvelous grey eyes. 

And leaned forward. I didnt even realize what he was doing until our lips were locked together. I pulled over into a parking lot, not wanting to crash the car and kill us all. We continued the soft, tender kiss until we both pulled away. 

We had the deepest blushes on our faces, and we were even panting a little bit. 

“I ship it” I heard from behind us.


End file.
